Information search and retrieval services for locating relevant phone numbers and phone number information has improved with advancements in automation to some extent. Generally, information searches to find or locate a phone number have entailed a standard manual practice of looking up the number in the yellow pages and, then, dialing the number to determine if the phone number is for the correct person or entity.
Improvements to information search methods have evolved with information searches through the World Wide Web network using a search engine, such as Google or some other search engine for information on a particular individual or group of individuals regarding relevant phone numbers. However, these methods can be time-consuming and can lack the ability to match selected destination phone numbers that were responsive to the general searches performed on the network.
Thus, a method and a system are needed to provide automated information about a called relevant phone number to a user and include using a click-to-dial service to connect to the correct particular person or entity. Further, there is a need to provide improved response time and a more efficient customer care strategy for information searches and retrievals.
The present embodiments address these needs.